Mattress shopping ranks high on the list of people's least favorite activities for many reasons. A sea of “look alike” products is very confusing. Row upon row of naked beds lined up like coffins is not an ideal atmosphere in which to engage the consumer. The retail environment shown in FIG. 16 is typical. Retailers in general, and bedding retailers in particular, have great difficulty establishing an intellectual and emotional connection with the consumer. Survey after survey indicates that what happens at the point of interaction between the consumer and the retailer affects both parties. For the consumer, a positive experience, making a connection, increases their willingness to purchase and enhances their overall level of satisfaction. For the retailer, delivering a more meaningful and engaging customer experience is critical to developing ongoing repeat business and its long term viability. The manner in which the consumer and the retailer interact is in need of significant improvement. The inventors have created an instrument and process that fundamentally changes the consumer-retailer dynamic.
The modular portable design of the disclosed invention enables ordinary people such as retail sales staff to assemble the sales room by snapping the modular pieces together instead of requiring the expense of construction contractors to build the room from scratch. Many retail stores limit themselves to simply displaying the product line on top of racks due to the additional construction expensive instead of allowing the user to experience the entire environmental experience of a combination line of products. The design of the innovative factory pre-fabricated selling room remains economically viable yet adds an array of addition features not found in conventional trade show rooms.
It is against this background that various embodiments of the present invention were developed.